In the electrical domain (electronics, electrical engineering, electrics, electrical energy technology, etc.), a large number of electrical connection means and devices, jack and/or pin connectors, etc., in the following referred to as electrical counter-connectors or counter-connection devices, are known which serve to transfer electrical currents, voltages, signals and/or data with a large bandwidth of currents, voltages, frequencies, and/or data rates. In a low, medium, or high voltage and/or current range, and, in particular, in the automotive industry, such connectors have to provide a short term and/or long term transfer of electrical power, signals, and/or data in cold, warm or hot, contaminated, moist, and/or chemically aggressive environments. Due to a wide range of applications, a large number of specifically configured connectors is known.
Such connectors and their housings can be assembled at an electrical line, a cable, a cable harness, and/or an electrical means or device, such as, for example, at/in a housing or on/at a circuit board of an electrical, electro-optical, or electronic component, or such an appliance or aggregate; in the latter case, one often speaks of a counter-connector device. If a connector is only located at a line, a cable, or a cable harness, it is usually referred to as a flying plug-connector, a plug, or a coupling, and, if it is located at/in an electrical, electronic, or electro-optical component, the component is usually referred to as a built-in connector, such as a built-in plug or a built-in jack. Furthermore, a connector at/in such an appliance or aggregate is often also referred to as a plug receiver or a header, the connector often having a support collar which is intended to ensure a robust connection.
Electrical connectors must ensure proper transmission of electrical signals and/or electrical power, wherein connectors corresponding to one another (connectors and counter-connectors) typically have fastening or locking means for permanently but generally releasably fastening or locking of the connector at/in the counter-connector. Furthermore, corresponding electrical contact elements, such as an actual electrical contact means and/or an actual electrical shielding contact, (i.e., an electrical connection device of the connector), must be securely held in the latter. Since the housings of the connectors are usually subject to a certain standardization, for example, the FAKRA standard (FAKRA=Fachkreis Automobil, automotive specialist group, the most important dimensions of the housings of different manufacturers have the same measurements.
Efforts are constantly being made to improve and/or to scale down electrical connectors and/or to make them less expensive. The advancing miniaturization does not stop at the cross-sections of the cables and/or the connection devices involved, either. Efforts are thus being made to reduce the dimensions of, for example, coaxial cables and their connecting devices in order to reduce installation space, to be able to make good use of a line cross-section with a given maximum current load capacity, and to save resources, in particular copper. Furthermore, miniaturization results in a desired weight saving. Of course, this relates not only to coaxial cables, but to other cables and their connecting devices, as well.